Little Meistro
by WriterPON3
Summary: Harry isn't an ordinary wizard child. He is the grandson of Lord Death himself. After being summoned by Harry after a beathing Lord Death takes him to be healed, then home to Death City where he trains for five years with his partner Tsukiyomi.


**A/N Hi, here's a new Harry Potter/Soul Eater crossover from yours truly! I saw the first episode on toonami on Saturday, instant favorite anime for me! The action was awesome even for a primier episode! Had decent comedy, what with the typical big boobs = nosebleed as is typical of anime/manga, do japanese men have a thing for big breasts or something? Anyway, I enjoyed Blairs halloween attacks as well. It was beautifully animated episode and the plot is solid (To me at least) So if you've never seen Soul Eater before and are wondering what the heck I'm talking about here's a short summary;**

**Makka is a student at the Death Meister/Weapon Academy who is partnered with her weapon Soul Eater. Soul Eater, like other Meister Weapons, transforms into a weapon for the Meistro to use when hunting down evil souls. It is the goal of many Meistro Weapons to become an Instrument of Death. A weapon used by Lord Death himself. To do this the duo must collect 99 soul eggs of monsters called Kishin and the soul of one witch. In that order. If they slip up, the souls they have collect up till that point will be confiscated. Kishin eggs are the souls of humans who have strayed off the path of good and have become pure evil. The first Kishin we see appears to be the soul of Jack the Ripper. **

**Unfortunately for Makka, Blair is not a witch. But a cat with a ridiculus amount of magical power. So after Soul eats Blairs soul (Of which she has 9 being a cat and all) All the souls they have collected where confiscated by Lord Death and they have to start all over again. **

**Here's the summary of my new story (Yay finally! Right?);**

**Lily and James had been Meistro and Weapon in secret. Lily was also the only daughter of Lord Death. Before James and Lily had died, James had been the Death Scythe. After a near fatal beating by Vernon, Harry suddenly has a flashback of a rhyme his mother used to tell him. **

**42-42-564 Whenever you want to knock on Death's door**

**Harry writes the number down in his blood which in turn, summons Lord Death to the Dursley home. Unlike writing it normally with ink or on a window or any other instrument of writing, using your own blood summons Lord Death immediately. **

**One Last A/N: Tsukiyomi resembles Asuma from Naruto. And KID Death does not exist. Lily was Death's only child. **

**To Sakura Lisel: If you poke holes in this story well...It puts the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again! Ha! I am VERY Proud of this plot especially this first chapter. **

**Chapter 1: Grandpa Death**

Harry hurt all over. His face was bruised and his nose broken. He was bleeding heavily. He didn't know what he had done wrong. He had just brought home his Report Card to show his aunt and uncle that he was very smart. Then the shouting began...

**"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT OFF DUDLEY!" Vernon shouted in Harry's face before he threw him into the wall. **

Harry couldn't see how he cheated. He was halfway across the room from Dudley during class. The seats where done by alphabetical order. Harry tried to deny it by pointing this out. This only got Vernon madder.

IT got so bad that Petunia had to take Dudley out of the house to go see a movie as a reward even though he had gotten a very poor report.

Harry laid in his cupboard trying to recover from the injuries he had recieved from Vernon while his uncle entertained guests. How can he do that? Harry wondered. How can Vernon pretend everything is fine when I'm in here beaten to a bloody pulp? Luckily for Vernon he managed to avoid anyone going into the kitchen which was adjacent to the hallway a few feet from the sitting room. The person would hear wheezing.

**42-42-564 Whenever you want to knock on Death's door. **

Harry had no idea where that came from. But if Death wanted him, he was calling him out.

42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door. Harry rhymed in his mind as he wrote the number down with his own blood from his nose on the wall of his cupboard.

**Death City...**

"Ooo. someone is summoning me." Death said excitedly. "No one has done that in a very long time. Let's go Death Scythe."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Death Scythe muttered following his Meistro. They both walked side by side through the portal the summoning created.

**Privet Drive...**

They exited the portal in a quaint little home in Surrey, England.

"Interesting. How on Earth could anyone know the number here?" Death asked Death Scythe.

"I dunno, but something's not right here." Death Scythe murmered. "I can feel a powerful soul resonance getting weaker. Almost as if its losing life."

"Now that you mention it." Death said. "I feel it too." And it wasn't coming from the party in the other room. It was coming from the cupboard under the stairs. Death calmly unlocked the door and gasped. A young child was lying on a small cot bleeding heavily. He saw the number on the wall next to him.

"Whoever did this, will LOSE THEIR SOUL!" Death shouted in fury. He recognized the child even though he was beaten to a pulp. It was Harry. Little Harry. His only Grandson. "Death Scythe." He said simply.

"Right." Death Scythe said with an evil grin. He wanted the bastard who did this to this kid dead too.

"Vernon Dursley." The guests all stopped as a strange voice entered the room. Vernon turned and saw Death.

"You will pay for your sins Dursley. Your nephew deserves Justice."

"The boy deseerved everything I did to him!" Vernon protested which shocked his guests. Vernon was an upstanding figure in the community.

"Did he? Does any child deserve to be beaten to death?" Lord Death questioned.

"HE DID! HE WAS A FREAK WHO SHOULD HAVE BEEN DROWNED WHEN HE WAS BORN!" Vernon shouted.

"Pity. I was going to give you a chance to repent your crimes. But it looks like I'm too late. A Kishin you will become at death. So I shall claim your soul now!"

"Get him boss!" Death Scythe shouted in fury to the shock of everyone except Death.

Death swung his weapon into the air. Vernon tried to run into the hallway to exact revenge on his nephew, but he couldn't. Death swung at exactly the right moment. The guests watched as Vernon was sliced in half.

"Vernon!" Petunia shouted.

His body disentigrated. And from the body came a Kishin egg.

"Already fully formed. No wonder he was so violent." Death said to Death Scythe who transformed into his human form to the shock again of Vernon's guests.

"Hey boss, its been a while since I had a tasty Kishin egg." Spirit reminded his Meistro.

"Yes I suppose it has. The last Kishin we battled was what? 3 years ago? Go ahead"

Petunia fainted as Spirit ate her husband's soul. Spirit licked his lips.

"Spicy. He was beyond any Kishin we ever fought. I shudder to think the damage he could have caused if he had died and actually became a Kishin.

"The souls devoured by weapons are reformed and recycled." Spirit explained to the guests remaining (Many had fainted) "Not to worry, Vernon Dursley is gone forever. But his next life will be much more kind than this incarnation."

"Come on, we have to get my adorable grandson to medical attention immediately." Death reminded his weapon.

"Right." Spirit agreed and picked up Harry gently. He carried him out into the living room. "This was the sin that forced Vernon Dursley to forfeit his soul. He has been abusing his nephew for all the time the little guy has been here. I'm sure he's probably told you all some BS that he was an unruly child or something to that effect. Here's a tip. Beat a child, lose your soul." He and Death left back through the new portal created by Death to go to the one living person he trusted with his grandson's life.

**Hogwarts Infarmary Wing...**

"Poppy!" Death shouted in the wing. He blinded all the portraits and locked the doors magically. "Poppy! We have an emergency!"

Recognizing the voice, said Mediwitch raced out of her office. "Good heavens!" She gasped recognizing the boy she helped deliver. "Harry Potter!" She then turned to Death. "Lord Death? What are you doing here?"

"The boy summoned me." Death explained as Spirit marveled at the moving portraits who wisely stayed quiet.

"Cool. Moving portraits."

"Put him here." She gestured to the closest bed. She got out her wand and performed a full body scan.

"Arm broken in 3 places, broken nose, four broken ribs. Whoever did this to ANY child deserves the lowest pit in hell." Poppy hissed as she got to work healing the bleeding wounds.

"Already taken care of lady." Spirit said.

"Allow me to introduce Spirit." Death introduced his replacement for Harry's father. "James' replacement."

Poppy was one of the few who knew about Lily and James being Meistro and Weapon. "You have some big shoes to fill. I hope you are up to it."

"Doing my best. Gotta protect my little girl after all." Makka was about Harry's age now. She wanted to become a Meistro just like her momma was.

"There we go. The last bone has been mended." Poppy said as she finished mending Harry's arm an hour and a half later. "What do you plan on doing with Mr. Potter Lord Death?" She asked Death.

"I'm taking my grandson home with me. To hell with Dumbledore. And if he tries anything, his soul is mine early." Death said as he opened a portal. Before he stepped into it he unblinded all the portraits and unlocked the doors which burst open and Dumbledore and all 4 Heads of Houses saw Death walking into the portal with Harry Potter.

"Poppy, would you mind explaining what has happened here?"

**5 Years Later...**

"What did Grandpa say about the train again?" Eleven year old Harry asked his partner Tsukiyomi as the two males wandered in King's Cross..

"Plat form Nine and three quarters is through the wall between platforms nine and ten." The bored looking man said. "This is gonna be such a waste of time."

"Aw shut up. We're almost done collecting souls anyway. We'll get a few years of training and then go after the last eleven souls." Harry told his Weapon partner. Tsukiyomi smirked.

"And whose gonna protect your ass if I'm not around huh? What if I decided to go rogue and find a new Meister?" Tsukiyomi said as he locked Harry in a headlock and gave a noogie.

"Knock it off asshole!" Harry growled. "People are staring."

"Its all in your head shorty." Tsukiyomi chuckled darkly as he released Harry.

"Ass." Harry hissed as he pushed his trolley onward to their destination.

"Only for you." Tsukiyomi grinned as he walked alongside his young partner.

The train ride was interesting to say the least. Harry made a new friend in Draco Malfoy. A member of the prestigious Malfoy family.

"Excuse me?" Came a red head. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full?"

"That's a lie for two reasons." Harry said. "One, we started the journey hours ago. Two, if you hadn't been listening outside our door for five minutes I would have been inclined to be nice but I'm not now. So get lost." Harry said to the eavesdropper who went red with fury and dragged his trunk.

"I'm fairly impressed." Draco said. "Father always said the Weasley family would try to get you under their thumb."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Their only daughter has a huge crush on you. She wants to be Mrs. Harry Potter. It would bring their family into the finer circles of Wizarding Society from the bottom of the barrel where their standing is now." Draco explained. "Chocloate Frog?" He offered.

They then met a muggleborn girl. Hermione Granger.

"If only she'd stop to breath." Harry said in shock. "Good lord."

Hogwarts came in view. Tsukiyomi left so the boys could get into their robes.

"Do you feel that?" Harry asked Tsukiyomi. After the ghosts left.

"Yeah. Its a Kishin all right." Tsukiyomi said in excitement. "Finally some action. I've been itching for a fight since last week." He looked around and saw a more solid looking ghost.

"Out Peeves." McGonagall ordered when she came back. "Peeves" cackled and soared off into the school. "We're ready for you now." She told the First Years.

"Kishin." Harry and Tsukiyomi muttered at the same time. They ran off after it.

"Potter!" Minerva shouted. "Come back here this instant.

Harry and Tsukiyomi ignored her and ran off further.

When Peeves thought he was alone he grinned. Wondering when his next meal was coming. He hadn't eaten a student in two years. Everytime a student disappeared, Peeves claimed he saw them go into the Forbidden Forest. The perfect cover.

"When a human strays off the path of good and becomes evil. They run the risk of becoming a Kishin." He heard a voice say. He turned around in the sixth floor corridor. "This Poltergeist Tsuki-kun, its a Kishin right?"

"Yeah, he's turned himself into a monster. His soul is pure evil even though he hides it well." The older male said. "Let's be clear Harry. He's turned himself into a weapon. In a way he's just like me. But the problem with this guy." He grinned. "Is his soul." Tsukiyomi held out one of his arms which became a large crescent moon shaped blade. He extended his other hand and Harry grasped it with his own which was dwarfed by Tsukiyomi's own. The rest of Tsukiyomi started to glow and he morphed into a crescent moon shaped scythe that Harry twirled in his hands before resting Tsukiyomi on his shoulder.

"Show me your true form." Harry ordered. "Kishin."

McGonagall shrieked when she saw Peeves morph into a monster with razor sharp claws. "Reaper." The being formerly known as Peeves growled.

"Let's go!" Harry said and he ran at the Kishin and jumped from wall to wall raising Tsukiyomi over his the portriats as they protested his feet on their canvases. The Kishin dodged Harry by rolling out of the way and kicking him in the back of the head. Harry groaned in pain but pushed one side of Tsukiyomi's blade into the stone floor trying to stop his rolling around before he reached the staircases. "Sorry about that Tsuki-Ni" Harry apologized.

"Its all right kid, no harm done. I'm not that easily hurt." Tsukiyomi reminded his Meistro.

"Weapon and Meistro. Two fighting as one. Its quite beautiful really." Harry thought outloud. "Haaaaa!" He raised Tsukiyomi and ran at the Kishin again as it turned to Minerva. He jump twisted over the Kishin and landed in front of Minerva just as the teachers and Headmaster arrived.

"What the devil?" Severus demanded.

"Good Lord." Pomona gasped.

"Gracious." Flitwick gasped.

"Get her out of her!" Harry ordered. "This Kishin is mine!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about! Leave imm-" Snape was ordering before Harry charged and began fighting the Kishin. The teachers and Dumbledore watched as the Boy Who Lived fought the strange creature with his strange weapon.

"Now!" They heard the weapon order.

"Its ours now." Harry said excitedly. "The 89th SOUL!" Harry said after kicking the Kishin in the back of the head and then hurling himself into the air after it after touching the floor. The teachers watched as Harry sliced the monster in half and it disappeared becoming a strange red object. What shocked them most, was when the older male that had been with Harry had appeared to be coming out of the weapon or something of the kind. He grabbed the object and licked his lips becoming human again and the weapon Harry had been using disappearing.

"Nice work kid." Tsukiyomi complimented.

"Not one of my better battles." Harry said in a disappointed tone. noticing all the scrapes on his elbows and knees. One bleeding pretty badly.

The teachers watched as Tsukiyomi ate the soul and swallowed it. "Thank you Harry for a good meal." He put his palms together." Tsukiyomi turned to the teachers. "Oh boy."

The Headmasters office...

"I can ex-"

"Not only did you interrupt the Sorting, the most sacred of our traiditions, you've destroyed school grounds on your first night here!" McGonagall scolded the eleven year old. "You brought some kind of unknown magic, you've scarred several portraits with your foot impressions-"

"IS THERE A CHALKBOARD IN HERE?!" Harry shouted interrupting the Deputy Headmistress.

Intrigued, Dumbledore obliged the Boy Who Lived. Perhaps he was writing out an explanation?

But no, he just wrote out numbers like a muggle telephone number.

"What the devil is he doing now?" Snape demanded.

"I have no idea Severus."

"42-42-564 Whenever you want to knock on Death's door." Harry rhymed while writing out the numbers.

The teachers present gasped in shock as the board glowed.

"Hello?" Asked a male voice. "Who's calling?"

"Hi Grandpa." Harry said eagerly.

"Harry!" Death appeared in a flash of white light. "How's my favorite little Meistro?"

**To Be Continued...**

**"I could have finished the chapter but I thought this would be a good cliff hanger. Harry introducing his grandfather to the Headmaster and some of the teachers. Yes this is a Slytherin Harry fic and a Weasley Bashing. I don't bash often, But I don't like the fact that Ginny resembles Harry's mother so much. I feel like that relationship might have been manipulated. As well as the encounter at King's Cross. **

**Don't worry, I haven't lost my passion for Harry Potter: The Seventh Element. I'm just having trouble deciding on the next "Episode." I'm deciding between Apple Family Reunion, Wonderbolt Academy and Ponyville Confidential. **

**Please Leave A Review...**


End file.
